Dart throwing is an old and familiar form of recreation and is increasing in popularity among more serious players in contests or tournaments. A conventional playing dart has an elongated sharp needle-like nose called the point connected to a properly weighted stem or hand grip portion called the body with feathers or plastic vanes similar to fletching on an arrow and referred to as the flight on the shaft near the rear of the dart for flight stabilization. Such darts are thrown at a relatively soft wood or fiber target board with various scoring sectors marked thereon and with several players taking turns throwing. The conventional, modern dart game employs a board which is separated by radial extending rays and circumferential rings. The scoring areas thus defined have different score values, with numerical score values circularly marked around the scoring areas, and with the circumferential rings separating the score areas into score multiple values.
There are various dart games one can play by standing at a predetermined distance from the board and then throwing the darts. The board has different sections marked out with numbers and colors. Each player has three darts to throw and the total combined score of the three darts of each player is kept. The first person to reach the chosen game point total wins the game. While waiting a turn, players are somewhat inhibited in other activities because they need to either hold their darts or attempt to find a temporary storage location for their darts.